겨울 마무리 (노래)
겨울 마무리(Winter Wrap Up)는 '겨울 마무리' 에피소드에서 나온 노래이다. 겨울 마무리 날, 트와일라잇은 어스 포니의 방식으로 겨울 마무리를 돕고 싶어 하지만, 어느 팀에 들어갈지 노래를 하며 고민한다. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Pony For Every Season 싱어롱 DVD에 포함된 노래이다. Songs of Friendship and Magic 앨범의 여덟 번째 사운드트랙이다. 'Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1' 에피소드에서 디스코드가 등장하면서 부르며, 'Bats!' 에피소드에서 핑키파이가 "Fruit Bat Roundup"로 부른다. 마이 리틀 포니 코믹스에서는 래리티, 타임 터너, 플러터샤이가 "Summer Wrap-Up"로 개사해 부른다. 가사 :: Time off from work to play : 애플잭 :: But the food we've stored is runnin' out :: And we can't grow in this cold : 래리티 :: And even though I love my boots :: This fashion's getting old : 스파클 :: The time has come to welcome spring :: And all things warm and green :: But it's also time to say goodbye :: It's winter we must clean :: How can I help? I'm new, you see :: What does everypony do? :: How do I fit in without magic? :: I haven't got a clue! : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! : 레인보우 대쉬 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here : 합창 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! : 대쉬 :: Bringing home the southern birds :: A Pegasus' job begins :: And clearing all the gloomy skies :: To let the sunshine in :: We move the clouds :: And we melt the white snow : 대쉬, 핑키 파이 :: When the sun comes up, :: Its warmth and beauty will glow! : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! : 래리티 :: Little critters hibernate :: Under the snow and ice : 플러터샤이 :: We wake up all their sleepy heads :: So quietly and nice : 래리티 :: We help them gather up their food :: Fix their homes below : 플러터샤이 :: We welcome back the southern birds : 래리티 :: So their families can grow! : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! : 애플잭 :: No easy task to clear the ground :: Plant our tiny seeds :: With proper care and sunshine :: Everyone it feeds :: Apples, carrots, celery stalks :: Colorful flowers too :: We must work so very hard : :: It's just so much to do! : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! : 파이 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here : 합창 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! : 스파클 :: Now that I know what they all do :: I have to find my place :: And help with all of my heart :: Tough task ahead I face :: How will I do without my magic :: Help the Earth pony way :: I wanna belong so I must :: Do my best today, :: Do my best today! : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! : 스파클 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! | : 대쉬 :: 세 달간의 추운 겨울 :: 즐거운 겨울 방학 : 파이 :: 따뜻한 집에서 쉬며 :: 일도 안 하고 놀았지 : 애플잭 :: 하지만 식량은 줄어들고 :: 추워서 재배도 못해 : 래리티 :: 심지어 예쁜 부츠도 :: 점점 식상해지지 : 스파클 :: 어느 새 봄이 다가와 :: 조금씩 따뜻해져 :: 하지만 겨울은 멀~어져 :: 이제 마무리해야 해 :: 난 어느 팀, 무슨 조끼 :: 다른 친구들은 어디 :: 마법 없이 어떡하지 :: 잘할 수 있을까~ : 합창 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 겨울과 작별 인사를 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 : 레인보우 대쉬 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 : 합창 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 : 대쉬 :: 남쪽 새를 부르자 :: 우리들은 날씨 팀 :: 어두웠던 하늘을 걷어봐 :: 따스한 햇살이 와 :: 구름을 옮기고 :: 눈도 녹이자 : 대쉬, 핑키 파이 :: 해가 뜨고 :: 햇살이 아름답게 비춰~ : 합창 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 겨울과 작별 인사를 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 : 래리티 :: 눈과 얼음이 녹으면 :: 겨울잠에서 깨어나 : 플러터샤이 :: 우린 졸린 눈을 뜨게 해 :: 착하지 일어나 : 래리티 :: 우린 먹이도 모아주고 :: 집도 치우지~ : 플러터샤이 :: 남쪽에서 새가 오면 : 래리티 :: 반갑게 인사해 : 합창 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 겨울과 작별 인사를 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 : 애플잭 :: 땅에 씨를 심으려면 :: 흙을 골라야 해 :: 정성껏 돌봐 주고 :: 물도 줘야 해 :: 사과, 당근, 셀러리랑 :: 알록달록 꽃까지 :: 열심히 하자 식물팀 : :: 할 일이 너무 많아 : 합창 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 겨울과 작별 인사를 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 : 파이 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 : 합창 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 : 스파클 :: 친구들은 일을 하잖아 :: 내 팀을 찾아야 해 :: 누가 나 좀 도와줄래 :: 혼자서는 못하겠어 :: 마법도 쓸 수가 없잖아 :: 어스 포니가 부러워 :: 나도 조끼를 줘 :: 나도 최선을 다할래 :: 최선을 다할래~~ : 합창 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 겨울과 작별 인사를 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리 : 스파클 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야 :: 내일은 봄이 올 거야~~ }} en:Winter Wrap Up (song) 분류:시즌1 노래